farscape_esfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Piloto (capitulo)
ARTICULO EN PROCESO DE TRADUCCION Esta es la historia de John Crichton, astronauta de la IASA perdido en algún lugar del universo.... Sinopsis John Crichton acaba por error volando demasiado lejos.... El, cientifico de la IASA y su amigo de la infancia DK (Douglas Knox) quieren demostrar su teoria de que una nave espacial tripulada puede usar la friccion de la atmosfera para alcanzar velocidades no registradas con anterioridad gracias al uso de la gravedad natural del mismo planeta. El Farscape Uno es una nave que el mismo ha diseñado para la ocasión. El momento de tripularla y comprobar si están en lo cierto se acerca y Crichton está nervioso. Su padre, Jack Crichton, es un astronauta legendario y es dificil vivir a su sombra. Antes de que comienze, Jack le da a John su anillo de la suerte, un anillo que al parecer a Jack le regaló el astronauta sovietico Yuri Gagarin y aunque John se resiste a tomarlo, Jack lo convence diciendole que ya se lo devolverá cuando regrese. El lanzamiento va bien. Sin embargo, en el momento culmine Crichton recibe la orden de abortar: al parecer una onda electromagnetica se está acercando rapidamente a su posición. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, el Farscape Uno es tragado por un agujero de gusano y enviado a algún punto desconocido del universo. Lanzado fuera del agujero de gusano el modulo de Crichton se sacude cuando, ante su asombro, unas naves espaciales pasan a toda velocidad por encima como su persiguiesen algo. Crichton apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar cuando otra nave, la cuarta, se choca con su modulo y se desvia del rumbo, chocando después contra un asteroide y explotando en el acto. Antes de que pueda pensar, su modulo es arrastrado por una fuerza desconozida hacia el interior de otra nave mucho mas grande que las demás, que de echo estaba siendo atacada por estas. Una vz en el interior de la nave, su modulo aterriza en un enorme hangar extraterrestre. Aparece de repente un pequeño androide amarillo con antenas que da la señal de alerta. El modulo de Crichton está en llamas. Luego logra salir del modulo y el robot amarillo casi pierde una de sus antenitas por culpa suya. John acaba llegando a lo que parece una especie de sala de mando. Aquí es donde John no puede creer lo que ve. Dos alienigenas luchan trastean con los controles para poder escapar del ataque continuo de esas naves mas pequeñas. Un robot pequeño y amarillo alerta a esos dos de la presencia de Crichton. Entonces uno de ellos, un tipo aparentemente masculino, alto, con aspecto de guerrero, imponente, con barba, tatuajes y tentaculos se acerca al recién llegado hablando con unos sonidos guturales que john no entiende en absoluto. Lo agarra por el cuello y lo levanta sin esfuerzo mientras el otro alienigena, un humanoide de aspecto femenino, calvo, azul y vestido con lo que parece una vaporosa tunica, mira con indiferencia. John, que está al borde de la asfixia, trata de explicarles que no entiende lo que dicen y entonces uno de los pequeños robots amarillos le inyecta algo a traves de la bota. Para su sorpresa, de repente las lenguas alienigenas comienzan a tener sentido y los alienigenas interrogan a unconfundido Crichton sobre su tecnología extraña y como Crichton está confundido y apenas puede hablar, el guerrero parece frustrarse y lanza a John provocando que este se choque contra una pared. Entonces el guerrero le habla a un tal Piloto exiguiendole que comienze a maniobrar la nave cuya imagen aparece en una especie de dispositivo extraño de comunicación. Ese ser dice que no puede hacer nada mientras el collar de control siga en su lugar cosa que cabrea de nuevo al guerrero. Aparece otro alienigena mas flotando en una especie de trono raro y con pinta de sapo y este se acerca a Crichton. Entonces el se entera de que todos esos seres estaban siendo trasladados a una prisión, condenados a cadena perpetua. El guerero jura no volverse a dejar apresar de nuevo y el sapo acaba diciendole a Crichton que el le ayudará ahora si Crichton lo hace después. De pura casualidad y cuando el casco ya comenzaba a estar en muy malas condiciones, el guerrero arranca unos cables que borran la codificacion que al parecer mantenia el collar de control activo. El guerrero dice que deben prepararse para una explosión de estrellas pero el Piloto duda que pueda ya que la nave lleva mucho tiempo bajo los efectos del collar de control. El guerrero dice que es la unica posibilidad que tienen. El piloto accede y Moya inicia la explosión de estrellas que por suerte funciona aunque arrastra por error una de las pequeñas naves atacantes. El resto de naves pequeñas, ahora identificadas como Merodeadores son llamadas a regresar a bordo de una enorme nave de transporte de tropas. En el puente de mando, un tipo aparentemente humano llamado Capitán Crais recibe la noticia de que la leviatán llamada Moya ha logrado huir. También le anuncian que dos merodeadores han desaparecido entre ellos el de su hermano aunque un satelite de seguimiento ha grabado como el merodeador del hermano del Capitán chocó contra el modulo recién aparecido de Crichton y fue el que explotó contra el asteroide. Muy enfadado Crais exigue ver el rostro del asesino de su hermano y jura que vengará su muerte. Volviendo a bordo de Moya, el guerrero está exiguiendo saber donde se encuentran pero el Piloto no está muy seguro. El ser azul parece contento de ser libre al fin y el sapo estornuda en plena cara de Crichton el cual entre enfadado y sorprendido pregunta que que diablos les pasa. Por toda respuesta el guerrero lo deja inconsciente dandole un latigazo...con su lengua. Tras eso los alienigenas se presentan entre ellos. La azul parece ser Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan una sacerdotisa Delviana encarcelada por la anarquia de su planeta. El guerrero se presenta como Ka D'Argo encarcelado por matar a su oficial al mando. Ambos sufrieron en manos de los Pacificadores. Crichton despierta desnudo en una celda y lo primero que ve es al alien con pinta de sapo que está fuera de esta tocando unos botones. Pregunta que donde está su ropa pero este sigue con los botones y no le hace caso. Aunque cuando le pregunta que porque le han quitado su ropa este se presenta como Rygel XVI, dominante de un pueblo de 600.000 millones de subditos y le dice de forma altiva que no tiene porque hablar con el. Aunque no tarda en confesarle que fue acusado en falso y que su primo Bishan le usurpó el trono mientras dormia. Luego le dice que lo desnudaron para examinarlo y que lo que el robot le inyectó son Microbios traductores cosa que no gusta demasiado a Circhton pero gracias a ellos todos pueden entender todas las lenguas de los demás. Crichton le dice que no les haria daño (no sabria como hacerlo) pero el hyneriano le responde que no confian en el y tampoco en "eso" y señala hacia detrás de Crichton donde justo se acaba de despertar alguien vestido con un extraño traje negro que resulta ser el piloto del merodeador que acabó arrastrado pro la nave. Cuando se quita el casco este, resulta ser una mujer. John se presenta a la mujer, la cual acaba dandole una paliza e inmovilizandole contra el suelo le pregunta por su rango y regimiento además del proque está sin uniforme. Pero Crichton no responde así que ella se encara con el hyneriano y le exigue que le saque de ahí y entonces Rygel menciona que ella es una Pacificadora y entiende que le han confundido con uno de ellos. Ella se presenta como la Oficial Aeryn Sun y vuelve a pedirle su rango y regimiento y el le dice que es Comandante pero cientifico, no militar. Rygel logra hacer funcionar el panel que trasteaba y del techo aparece un estante con las posesiones de los presos. Aparecen los otros dos y Ka D'Argo enseguida se apresura a recuperar su espada mientras que Zhaan le dice a Crichton que ya se han percatado que no es Pacificador dado que una bacteria poco común vive en su interior. El le dice que viene de la Tierra, que es un humano, un homo sapiens sapiens y ella le corta diciendole que es la hora de comer y entonces abren las rejas y entra el luxano. Crichton se pregunta que a que o a quien van a comerse. POR TRADUCIR Back on board Crais's command carrier the techs have finished extrapolating Crichton's image from the recon data and, with a shock, Crais's X.O., Lt. Teeg, exclaims "He's Sebacean." Crais promptly orders pursuit of the escaped Leviathan, Moya. On Moya, the handcuffed Crichton and Aeryn Sun are being fed. Crichton tries to make sense of things. Zhaan pre-empts his questions by explaining that Moya is a bio-mechanoid, a living ship, but a ship that cannot travel fast because of D'Argo's earlier vandalism. Moya is approaching a commerce planet. Zhaan asks Aeryn if there is Peacekeeper presence ahead. Aeryn says nothing. John doesn't know either. Rygel farts helium, causing everyone's voices to become squeaky, confusing John still further. Aeryn steals a fork but is caught by D'Argo. Later, with John and Aeryn secure in a cell, the escapees take one of Moya s transport pods, visit the commerce planet for vital supplies and Rygel enters a bartering session with a huge, disagreeable alien. Aeryn tests the cell door as John ponders about wormholes and how he got here. The Peacekeeper suggests that if the Human wants to make one of these wormholes then how does he expect to do so from inside a cell? John watches her struggle for a moment longer then reveals that he too had stolen a fork and slips it from his sleeve. With their escape underway Aeryn plans to sabotage Moya, which shocks John. The crew has done nothing to harm them but compassion is an alien concept to Aeryn. They argue briefly and John decides to stay on Moya. Aeryn says fine, he'll die here with the others then, so John reluctantly goes with her down to the commerce planet and Aeryn transmits their location to Crais' command carrier. John marvels at the alien planet but nearby D'Argo is telling Zhaan that their prisoners have escaped and worse – a command carrier is approaching. They have to leave now. Aeryn sees the Transport Pod lift off and is determined to recapture the prisoners when D'Argo suddenly appears to recapture her and Crichton! John tries to warn D'Argo about the command carrier but Crais appears with soldiers and quickly recaptures D'Argo, demanding of Crichton who he is and where he came from? Crais accuses Crichton of murdering his brother in the "white death pod" and as Aeryn unexpectedly offers an explanation, Crais rounds on her, accusing Aeryn of being "irreversibly contaminated" from spending time with the Human. All three are handcuffed and led away. A soldier searches John and discovers the ring. Crichton explains it is a puzzle then uses the distraction to seize the soldier's gun and demands the keys to the handcuffs. D'Argo and Aeryn want to be released immediately but John gets D'Argo to release him first, saying that they are all criminals now. Crichton asks if D'Argo can get them all away but he will only take John. He insists that if Aeryn has to stay then they all stay. D'Argo begrudgingly gives in but Aeryn resists. She is a Peacekeeper, bred for service. "You can be more," Crichton says. Escaping back to Moya, D'Argo orders the Leviathan to enter the Uncharted Territories but Crais' command carrier is closing fast with its frag cannons charging. Pilot needs to know the range of the cannons. 45 Metras, Aeryn reveals reluctantly. John asks why they don't just Starburst again but Zhaan explains that Moya s energy reserves are low. John asks for paper. The others look at him oddly so he writes on the floor, explaining to a curious Zhaan his theory for overcoming atmospheric friction. They have to head back towards the planet. Rygel says Crichton is insane but with a little brusque persuasion from D'Argo, Aeryn takes manual control of Moya. The frag cannons fire and Aeryn banks to avoid a further weapons lock. Moya accelerates towards the commerce planet. Following Crichton's instructions, she pilots the Leviathan into the atmosphere, increasing velocity until John tells her to pull up and Moya streaks away at incredible speed into open space. Crais can do nothing to stop the escaping Leviathan. With some distance between Moya and the Peacekeepers at last, Crichton thanks Aeryn and, in turn, Zhaan thanks him with an odd embrace that leaves John pleasantly stunned. Later, after Crichton retrieves some equipment from his module D'Argo grabs him and holds a sword to his throat, threatening John's life if he endangers his freedom. Aeryn witnesses the encounter and after D'Argo leaves she tells John that Luxans are a brutal race. John counters by saying that her people were no better. Aeryn blames John for all that's happened, adding that Crais will continue to hunt for Crichton, even into the Uncharted Territories. Alone for a while, Crichton repairs the yellow drone he had earlier damaged as he records a message for his father, saying "There's life out here, Dad. Weird, amazing, psychotic life". But John Crichton vows he will never give up hope of finding a way home.